gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Francis Brigade
thumb|300px|right|famous brigade battle march song, playes when the second musket volly sounded after the soldiers fixed bayonets and walked calmly twords the enemy Guildmaster: Francis Bluehawk Second in command: Matthew Darkskull Army Officer: Richard Warbreaker ( sergeant ) Ranks : Lt., Srgt., Coproal, Major, Captain, General, second sergeant, second Lt. etc thumb|342px|right|Francis Brigade funeral march song Home Server : Exuma ---- Who we are? Francis Brigade was a small band of saboteurs and bandits in early Janaury. Numbers have grown within the past few months. Founded on December 21st, 2009 , The Francis Brigade was just another guild. But it grew seizing land like the Brigade Triangle and Camp Baboon Forest. We are always in need of new soldiers who are willing to join and risk their lives for the inocent people of the caribbean whos rights are being tested by the E.I.T.C. And other forces who stand in our way. We have never lost a war except for one battle. a new mission! Ravens cove a place destroyed by jolly roger and the eitc over weapons lies in shambles. The brigade will take the island and offer aid to the island and the people to keep them safe and to turn it into a brigade armory and trading post, for anyone who seeks shelter may find them self safe with the brigade! Frequently asked questions: Q: are you a eitc or navy guild? A: No we are a organized militia to drive back the forces of the navy, eitc and Jolly Roger Q: how can i earn ranks? A: ranks are earned when the brigadier general of commanding officers feel you deserve a rank up. A good way to get ranks is to show up for trainin listen to orders get a unifom and show respect to everyone. Q: what if i dont have enough money for uniforms or i need money? A: just ask the brigadier general he will give out gold to member in need for free! the brigadier general has so much gold to give away to the members which makes this guild another reason to join! 'Territories' Land clamied by the Brigade: *Rumrunners (food/drink cache) *Isla Perdida (Small outpost/ Brigade execution ground) *Driftwood Island (Brigade meeting Island/heavily guarded out post) *Tortuga (Camp Baboon Forest) 'Other Info:' Francis Brigade is known to have the best guild navy in the game. All ship battles with the brigade have been won except one against The Cold Crusaders and Maurader's Militia. Francis is known as a escape artist. He says "No I do't Tp away from enemies." 'Divisions:' The 1st gold coats founded september 25th 1707( 4 members ) Jeffrey Blasthawk was the leader BUT HE KEEPS QUITTING.. ~ Sorry lol! Matthews light division founded september 25th 1707 ( 4 members ) 1st regiment of foot founded april 12th 1707 Ship scarlets landing party/navy founded may 2nd 1707: Ben shipscarlet Driftwood 1st heavy: batallion Leader: none yet Bluehawk bombadiers: Leader: Nicholas rumruners light batallion:User:Francis BluehawkLeader:William Daggerhawk perdida batteryUser:Francis BluehawkLeader: Richard warbreaker Ships: Ships can be named Midnight Runner to show you are loyal to the Brigade.Fleets can be made and commands are very important. Commands: Wood wall! (ships line up front to back gunners gun facing the enemy) Line formation! (ships make a line and await orders) Split! (ships split up) Army land commands: Line formation! ( Soldiers make a line facing the Brigadier General and remain silent and await orders ) Firing line! ( Soldiers make firing lien facing the enemy and fire on command ) Column formation! ( Soldiers make a colum, columns differ by size ) Hold the line! ( Stay in line dont carge ) Await orders ( Dont shoot or do anything until orders are given ) Load! ( Load ammo, depends on ammo type ) 'Punishments:' Disrespect to a officer: 10 whips Disrespect to a fellow soldier: (complaints can be and soldier can be court marsheled) Spying on guild: Firing Squad Treason: Hung Abuse of powers: Dishonorable discharge Orders with out officers premission: (punishment can vary) Stealing: 20 whips Lying: Slave ** Note** Some of there punishments can also be jail time. 'RANKS ' Please if you can put your name next to the rank you are it will make things easy! See how it did it. Use the abrevations such as: Private- black cloth belt Corporal- Green Cloth Belt: Sergeant- Blue Cloth Belt: Sergeant major- Orange Cloth Belt: Lieutenant- White Cloth Belt: William Daggerhawk Captain- Yellow Cloth Belt: Major-Brown Cloth Belt: Colonel-Gray Cloth Belt: Matthew Darkskull Brigadier General- Red Cloth Belt: Thank me later Francis (William Daggerhawk) Guild Anthem Garry Owen and his glory A Letter to Francis Bluehawk from Jack Swordmenace Dear Francis, Bonjour my friend! As a sign of good faith towards you and your great navy, I have joined the Francis Brigade. I would like to suggest the formation of a new Division, which I can lead should ye wish. The Division could be called either the Conquérantes (Conquerors), or the Explorateurs (Explorers). Some uniforms for the division could be, for the leader, the Expedition Admiral, a Worn Coat, Dealer shirt, embellished vest, adventure pants, Adventure belt, Adventure boots, and for the Second in command, or the Head Explorer, a Dealer Shirt, Shop vest, adventure pants, adventure boots, and Magenta Ostrich hat. The other uniforms could be voted on if you wish, or you could pick them. The division would serve as sea men responsible for scouting new territory for the Brigade as well as serving as scouts in battle and explore the wild islands and claim them for the Brigade. Let me know what ye think, ~ Jack Swordmenace, King of the 5th Brethren Court 'Photo Gallery' Hello Guild come take a look at our guild pictures. Here Is Link: Photo Gallery Homepage Managed by Merry Loosa 'News' November 7th, 2010 News Letter to the Brigade Hello soldiers, as you know everything is going as planned our dear friends in the cold crusaders have our backs. Which makes us not able to stop, their is no need to worry about the E.I.T.C. anymore they are still alive.... In history books that is. Also it has come to my attention that some Brigands wanted uniforms changed? Well that is possible, but we would have to have a vote for it; also it might take a while to have everyone with new uniforms. Neverless it might happen or not but the chance of it happeneign are low. If we did happen to go back to uniforms i have a nice one in mind that was the starting uniforms of the brigade that not mnay has seen it was when the brigade was first founded! Also please dont try to start wars with random people it is encouraged to just ignore them and they will leave us alone. A reminder to all that the 1 year celebration of francis brigade is coming up soon! we hope to get 200 members by then! So invite your friends and crew member, remember lvl 15 and up! November 1st 2010 Today the brigade yet again won another battle, it was backed up with allies and the battle was smooth and easy. Dog O' Hawk and his soldiers joined the frey while several brigade gun boats blasted away the enemy vessels. After the Brigade jumped over to port royal and drove jolly roger and his army of bone heads back. After, victory was celebrated with a hot piping cup of earl grey tea. The Brigades numbers grow every day and soon it will hit the 200 mark! It has 165 members at the moment, most of them unlimited high level soldiers! Also our old enemy, Slappy, has been killed. Ah, good to see the greatest navy of the 5th Brethren Court showing its prowess against our adversaries! You've made us all proud mates! And yes, Slappy fell at my blade. ~ Jack Swordmenace, King of the 5th Brethren Court October 21st 2010 Matthew Darkskull and Francis Bluehawk have found a GM. Well Matthew did but Francis was informed. Matthew got Francis to come take down Billy from the Casa de Muertos guild. Francis and Matthew survived but the Casa de Coward ran away. Then out of nowhere the Curse of the Muertos Moon came. There were alot of shooting involved but Francis and Matthew took over the living and undead .They were and unstoppable team. Here and there they almost died. then at the end Francis and Matthew were broken from the curse. 'October 20th 2010' The guild battled a Treasure Fleet. They successfully defeated two prized Tryrants.. but the Brigades Flagship was destroyed. Only about 5 men and 1 woman survived the destruction of the flagship of delta fleet. Lucky for the guild, Francis Bluhawk was one of the survivors. One chest also survived the battle. It was a chest looted from an enemy tyrant. It contained an Engraved Sabre, and an Engraved Cutlass. Because of that, they named the chest ' Engraved Chest '. They then painted the word Engraved on the chest and it is now kept in the Francis Brigade Mueseum on Tortuga. The blades were given to Francis Bluehawk, ( The sabre ) and Francis Brigade Destruction of first ship.jpg|Destruction of the first Tyrant Francis Brigade Destruction is first ship 2.jpg|The second view of the first ship sinking. Francis Brigade destruction of second ship.jpg|The second sunk tyrant Engraved.jpg|This is the Engraved. Greencloths. ( The Cutlass. ) October 18th 2010 The Veteran Armys declared war with the Francis Brigade. October 4th 2010 ''' Today the leader of the brigade Francis Bluehawk found a famed cursed broadsword named treacherys end! This weapon can turn the user into a orange ghost just like el patrons lost sword! '''October 1st 2010 Today history has been made! the Brigade seizes the new island of ravens cove! A massive battle takes place against the rage ghost, many fall in battle. GM Francis bluehawk discovers his uncel Ned living on the island. Francis fights the legendary conquistador El Patron and gain naultis sword. Brigade makes Hq at ravens cove and the flag was raised high. A mermorial takes place also known as brigade day october 1st to commerate the dead at united brothers brigade cemetary. A wild voodoo ceremony takes place to drive off the evil spirts while the fallen deads spirits dance. Colonel roger wareagle burried at the cemetary is honored along with the three unitentified graves. September 4 2010 Today Sept. 4 '10 Dog deleted the guild, Cold Crusaders and joined the United Empire but a few minutes later he joins the Francis brigade again and we are almost fully reunited all we need is Hawk which made a guild but he wont just join back again and George is back in the Francis Brigade Army Guild. But Hawk is still in the guild. He is not joining again. Wednesday September 1, 2010 Today September 1, 2010.. The Cold Crusaders attacked us and declared war on us Francis Brigade. Thursday August 26 Today hawk, dog and captain hunter were kicked from the guild for something they did not do. And i am sorry for that. They accepted my appoligy. But Dog stole members from me they were great friends and soldiers. I am now eitc because of dog. but my eitc values will be different shoot me all you want i am not evil thank you to everyone who stayed in the guild during this switch. It will be hard but we will move through! Sunday August 22nd Francis and the guild won an invasion! . Slappy has declared peace with Francis. Wensday August 18th Today we took pictures of the guild but during our group photos The Co. Empire showed up and started quite a fight with our guild but we still got the Photos taken some of the photos even have the co empire in them but thats ok cause we still got the photos taken and went on with our days. (Link above News Section) Friday August 13th 2010 Today the Brigade fell to jollys curse of the muertos moon, turning them into undead zombies. Everyone was defeated except Francis Bluehawk (Me!) A tip to stay alive is to stick together, dont use broad swords and if you are being attacked use a swift foot potion and head far out in the water! Wensesday August 11th 2010 Today the brigade did a great job training and alot of new recruits were enlisted. No battles took places but a fleet was formed and fleet training took place. On other news george treasurestealer joined again, Charlotte Heartstealer was amazed when I took off my shirt, Hawk gained many new sharp shooters, no sign of EITC blacksharks, New class members are needed for the following: Grenadiers, cavalry, soldiers. It was reported the black sharks were going to attack today but it never happened. Also if the Brigade gets up to 200 members level 10 and higher I will pay people gold who need it in the guild! Tuesday August 10th 2010 As of Tuesday August 2010 it was issued the brigades uniforms and classes were changing. I have made up my mind and it will stay the way it has always been. Only if people listen to me. You must make a change and listen this is not just a guild it is a life style. If you listen to me i will respect you and your fellow soldiers will. And that is also how promotions are earned. Remember this guild is famous and you will be getting fame, so show respect. Not listing to orders will make you look stupid and just might get you kicked so if you are AFK tell people please. Wednesday October mess im one of the vet im saying that isaiah was hired See also : Francis Brigade Photos. Francis Brigade Squad #6 Category:Guilds